Jejak
by Erehmi
Summary: Athrun menelan ludah. Kali ini ia memaksakan diri untuk tidak berpaling. "Aku tahu. Aku menyayangimu, Yah."/Time travel!AU


**Jejak**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit taken from this. Cover picture is not mine.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

.

Laki-laki itu menutup mata dan mengempaskan punggungnya ke dinding semen yang kasar. Ia menelan ludah dengan berat, merasakan jarum-jarum kecil di tenggorokannya. Suara napasnya yang memburu terdengar terlalu keras di gang kecil gelap ini, tapi sungguh, kenapa ia harus peduli?

Ia sudah lelah.

Pemilik rambut gelap acak-acakan itu tidak membuka mata ketika suara langkah berat terdengar semakin mendekat. Ia bisa membayangkan sepatu kets kumal di depannya berhenti hanya beberapa sentimeter dari kakinya. "Maaf," suara pemilik sepatu masih tersengal, "tapi tidak ada pilihan lain."

"Ada." Laki-laki itu akhirnya membuka mata dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata pisau yang memantulkan cahaya dari mulut gang. Ia mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang secara refleks, menghindari ujung senjata mematikan yang hanya berjarak setengah meter dari wajahnya. "Ada pilihan lain ... yang jelas-jelas kauabaikan," lanjutnya, berusaha keras menjaga suaranya tetap stabil.

Pengejarnya menunduk. Kedua alisnya bertaut sedih. Ekspresinya yang jelas-jelas terlihat menderita dan menyesal atas situasi ini membuat laki-laki itu semakin bingung.

"Maaf, Zala." Lengannya terayun, membawa ujung pisau tepat ke arah jantungnya.

* * *

.

Athrun Zala melipat tangan kanannya di atas tangan kiri untuk ketujuh kalinya dalam tiga menit terakhir. Pemuda di awal usia dua puluhan itu memerhatikan kursi dan bilik kosong di kanannya. Ia meluruskan kaki dan menegakkan punggungnya yang kaku di sandaran kursi lipat murahan yang keras. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat satu kursi yang diisi seorang wanita paruh baya, duduk berhadapan dengan pria besar dan berotot yang memakai seragam oranye. Ia menangkap kata 'cerai' dan 'putri kita' sebelum tangisan wanita itu semakin hebat dan mengaburkan sisa pembicaraan.

Athrun mengganti posisi lipatan tangannya lagi.

Akhirnya pintu besi di balik kaca pemisah di hadapannya terbuka. Seorang petugas penjara yang berbadan tegap berdiri di samping pintu, membukakan jalan untuk seorang pria yang tinggi dan kurus yang juga memakai seragam oranye seperti pria yang tadi ia lihat. Gerak-geriknya santai, namun awas. Athrun masih memerhatikan ketika tangan tak terbogol itu mengambil gagang telepon di sudut bilik.

Athrun cepat-cepat mengambil gagang telepon di sisinya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Suara itu terdengar datar dan dingin.

"Ayah," kata Athrun, "bagaimana kabar Ayah?"

"Sebaik yang bisa didapatkan oleh orang yang dijatuhi hukuman seumur hidup," jawabnya ringan. Mata tajamnya masih menatap Athrun lurus-lurus. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" ulangnya lagi.

Rasanya menyakitkan. Jawaban itu bukan sarkasme. Ayahnya seolah menyampaikan kesan liburan membosankannya minggu lalu. Kenyataan itu membuat hati Athrun terasa dingin.

Athrun mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan menunduk. "Ayah tidak menyesal sama sekali?" tanyanya pelan.

Pria itu mencondongkan badan dengan kedua siku di atas meja. Athrun bisa melihat embun yang timbul di kaca bilik ketika ayahnya berkata, "Kalau aku bebas, aku akan langsung memburu dan menghabisi mereka."

Sorot mata yang Athrun lihat berbeda jauh dengan kehangatan yang pernah ia temukan di sana setahun yang lalu, sebelum ibunya terbunuh dalam kasus perampokan dan ayahnya terjerat dalam lingkaran dendam. "Ayah ..."

"Jangan panggil aku _itu_ ," potongnya. Ia kembali menyandarkan punggung dengan santai, tapi, lagi, mata tajam itu masih tidak melepaskannya sedikit pun. "Kita sama-sama tahu 'ayahmu' sudah tiada."

Athrun menelan ludah. Kali ini ia memaksakan diri untuk tidak berpaling. "Aku tahu. Aku menyayangimu, Yah."

Ia meletakkan gagang telepon dan berbalik keluar.

* * *

.

Hari itu adalah hari peringatan pernikahan orang tuanya. Ayah dan ibunya pergi berdua ke toko perhiasan di pusat kota, mengenang masa awal pernikahan dulu tanpa ada maksud membeli sama sekali. Athrun tidak begitu tahu bagaimana kejadiannya karena ia hanya menyaksikan lewat berita dan ayahnya enggan buka mulut soal itu. Yang Athrun tahu hanya ada perampokan, ibunya termasuk salah satu sandera, lalu ia terbunuh.

Kematian wanita terbaik dalam hidup mereka memberikan pukulan telak bagi keluarga kecil itu. Ayah menjadi sangat pendiam dengan kerutan di dahinya yang seakan tak pernah hilang.

Suatu hari berita itu muncul: seorang wanita ditemukan terbunuh di salah satu gang daerah perkotaan. Malam sebelumnya Athrun melihat ayahnya baru pulang tengah malam dengan sedikit noda kemerahan di kemejanya. Ia tidak mencurigai apa pun saat itu.

Lalu seseorang menabrak Athrun. Bukan tabrakan tak disengaja di trotoar yang membuat Athrun menumpahkan minumannya dan mereka saling minta maaf. Tabrakan itu berisik, tiba-tiba, melibatkan sebuah sedan hitam, teriakan, dan rasa sakit terparah yang pernah Athrun rasakan dan membuatnya tinggal di rumah sakit selama sebulan. Mungkin ia akan menyangka itu hanya ketidakmujuran biasa kalau saja ia tidak melihat wajah seorang pria yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dari jendela mobil yang diturunkan sebelum mobil itu mundur dan pergi menelantarkannya.

Ayahnya tidak pernah menggunjunginya di rumah sakit satu kali pun dan jarang sekali ada di rumah setelah kejadian itu. Athrun ingat Ibu pernah bilang kalau Ayah sedikit pendendam, tapi ibunya tidak khawatir karena suaminya bisa mengontrol hasrat itu dengan baik.

Kelihatannya tidak begitu sekarang.

Athrun meletakkan kepalanya di jendela kamar yang dingin. Ia tidak pernah menyangka hidupnya akan sekacau ini. Sering ia membayangkan apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengubah semuanya jika ia bisa memutar waktu. Karena itulah, ia sangat kaget ketika kesempatan itu benar-benar datang.

* * *

.

Begitu membuka mata, Athrun sedang melambai pada Ayah dan Ibu di depan pintu. Pakaian mereka, kebahagiaan itu ... Athrun cepat-cepat melihat tanggal di ponselnya.

Oke, jika ini mimpi, ini mimpi terkejam yang pernah ada. Kalau ini benar apa yang ia pikir, ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

Bukan berarti ia bisa tiba-tiba muncul di lokasi kejadian dan melindungi ibunya dari peluru—ini bukan film. Paling tidak ia tahu bagaimana ibunya meninggal. Ada kesempatan lain.

Kali ini ia bisa mencegah orang tuanya pergi ke toko itu, tapi ibunya tetap meninggal karena tabrak lari oleh pelaku yang sama. Athrun dapat banyak kesempatan: mengikuti ayahnya saat pembalasan dendam pertama, merusak mobil supaya mereka tidak pergi hari itu, bahkan ia melakukan aksi heroik sebagai perisai hidup seperti di film (ia putus asa). Hasilnya sama: ibunya meninggal, ayahnya menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin, dan hidupnya tetap kacau.

Kali ini ia terbangun di masa sebelum Patrick Zala menikah, dan Athrun tahu benar apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

* * *

END

* * *

.

Hanya tiba-tiba pengen publish sesuatu. Sebenarnya saya lagi bongkar-bongkar berkas lama dan nemu cerita lama yang saya buat untuk dilombain di acara Faber Castle (meski gak menang ahahahhaha). Terus pas dibaca lagi dan saya ngerasa sayang jadi saya tulis ulang dengan beberapa modif di sana-sini deh~

Segala kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati~

 _Have a good and fun day!_


End file.
